Light my fire
by Tidoo
Summary: How many times had he dreamed of feeling her skin quiver beneath his fingers, hearing her faint moans, seeing her bite her lip not to cry and hold her breath under the effect of what he was doing?


**Light my fire**

The air was heavy with the smell of burnt flesh and the sky so dark with ashes it was nearly unbearable. Desert was definitely the right name for this place. There was nothing left. No building, no one living, not even a blade of grass. Everything had been looted, destroyed, annihilated. The sand itself had become gray with the dust of all the corpses burnt during the battle.

But they had won. It was clearly their victory, no doubt on than. To him, it was rather an horrific slaughter, but he didn't have his say on the subject. And for now, he preferred not to think about it. After all, for a good part, he was responsible of this bloodbath and that was why he had no choice but to accede to her request. It was a sort of compensation.

She had trusted him enough to reveal the secrets her father had refused to share, and he became the victim of his own power, just as his master had predicted. And besides, if she was here, it was all because of him. He had always seen her as a symbol of purity and kindness but the Liza as he had known back then didn't exist anymore. She had been replaced by Cadet Hawkeye, a skillful sniper in the great army of Amestris. Just as Roy Mustang had become simply the Flame Alchemist, the ultimate weapon against the Ishbal's rebels.

They were only pawns in the hands of a bloodthirsty despot whose projects they couldn't understand . But even if they were powerless against the higher-ups, the army couldn't take away their hope that such disaster never happen again. So once the soldiers left, they found themselves alone, sheltered in the ruins of an old barn to put an end to months, years, of tension and unrequited desires. It was their way to close their nightmare.

Amid the dust, the only color was the dark blue of their uniforms they quickly threw on the ground. They used their jackets as makeshift mattress, a little protection against the gray void that threatened to engulf them the whole time.

Liza stretched slowly and finished undressing with shaking her hands while Roy sat down beside her, not sure of what to do. He didn't know what to say to reassure her. He had hoped so many times before to make her discover life's pleasures, to show her the outside world away from the sinister house where she grew up as a recluse. And selfishly, he also wanted to introduce her the delights of sex. He had never made a move on her because his father had forbidden him to approach her, and then, after his death, he still had waited. He had thought it wasn't the right time, even when she had been there, half naked just before him for days, to allow him to learn how to become a murderer because she believed in his dreams.

And now, finally, she was there, available and almost pleading, just for him and he didn't know what to do. He saw her shoulders rise and fall rapidly in some kind of fear and it did nothing to ease his mind. He shouldn't be there with her. Not for this. But he gave her his word so he took a deep breath to calm his nerves and asked her one last time, in a strangled whisper:

"Are you sure?"

Liza smiled but it didn't reach her eyes and she nodded because she wasn't confident enough of her voice not to betray her real feelings. She was the one who asked for it, so she had to be brave. And even if she still had some doubt about it, she was totally sure he was the only one she could trust for this. Roy seemed to understand what she didn't say and without a word, he shifted his position, ready to go. He closed his eyes and emptied his mind. That was it.

How many times had he dreamed of feeling her skin quiver beneath his fingers, hearing her faint moans, seeing her bite her lip not to cry and hold her breath under the effect of what he was doing?

She was as soft as he had imagined and he had to use all his willpower to stay focus. He couldn't be overwhelmed now. In a snap of his fingers, the damage was done and Liza stifled a sob. Nothing would be the same between them.

Roy fidgeted and tried to minimize her discomfort. He was ready to stop at any time, but she motioned him to continue.

How many times had he wished to make her senses on fire, her skin burnt under his touches?

He let his hand wander slowly over her shoulder before descending lower on her back and she arched abruptly when he reached a particularly sensitive point. She held her breath and closed her eyes, squeezing the lids as tight as she could.

Roy took her hand and kissed her palm while continuing his movement. It was too late now, the damage was done.

Even if he thought he was immune to the smell of charred bodies, Liza's burned flesh had a scent he could never forget.


End file.
